Bang Bang
by Dame de Pique
Summary: La mort ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Dans son milieu c'était quelque chose de banal. Pourtant en ce moment même elle aurait donné cher, très cher ne serait-ce que pour qu'il y ait une vie après la mort, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'occasion de le tuer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello !

Alors voici ma première fanfic sur Bleach, en espèrant de tout coeur qu'elle saura vous séduire. Le titre est inspiré d'une chanson, Bang Bang de Nancy Sinatra que je vous invite à écouter si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo en dehors de Isis, Vincent etc...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci d'avoir décidé de jeter un oeil sur cette fic.

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit froide, une jeune femme marchait dans la rue, le bruit de ses talons rythmant ses pas. Brune aux cheveux longs et bouclés, un visage de poupée et un style vestimentaire raffiné, une chose faisait fausse note sur ce tableau : son regard qui était rempli de haine.<p>

La veille, elle s'était rendue à l'enterrement de sa meilleure amie, s'étant officiellement suicidée, ayant été officieusement assassinée. Elle le savait autant qu'elle connaissait l'identité des coupables. Dans un sens c'était de sa faute si elle avait été tuée. Le but de ce meurtre avait été un moyen de l'atteindre elle, Isis Gabbay, dix sept ans, membre de Modo Imperiti, une des maisons de tueurs à gages les plus élevées de France, connue pour sa spécialisation dans la vengeance et dont elle était à la tête. Et ce soir, c'était sa propre justice qu'elle allait rendre. Ils avaient osé toucher à son entourage, chose que personne ne s'était jamais permit de faire auparavant. Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait. Elle allait leur montrer ce qui faisait d'elle l'un des dirigeants les plus craints et les plus respectés de la pègre internationale.

Elle pénétra dans un bar nommé « Les Mioches ». Elle savait qu'il était affilié au clan Whisper, responsable de la mort de son amie et donc que tous ses clients étaient en réalité les membres de ce clan. Elle pénétra sans attendre dans le bar et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Le barmaid lui sourit en lui disant :

« Alors ce sera quoi pour la demoisel… ? »

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant sortir deux revolvers.

« Pour moi ? Un Bloody Mary. » Répondit-elle en décochant une balle entre les deux yeux du Barmaid. Puis elle se tourna vers le reste de la clientèle présente qui la contemplait d'un regard interloqué, trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre geste.

« Quoi ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

Elle leur montra les bagues qu'elle portait aux doigts : Un anneau d'argent au pouce droit pour témoigner de l'appartenance à la pègre, clouté pour témoigner du rang de maison-maître, Une tête de lion pour désigner le rang de chef et un serpent d'argent enroulé autours de son majeur gauche, symbole de Modo Imperiti. La compréhension pu se lire dans leurs visages.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez été assez naïfs pour croire que je laisserais couler ? »

Certains commencèrent à sortir les armes mais il était trop tard, la jeune femme ayant déjà commencé à tirer. Grâce à ses réflexes et à la précision de ses tirs, le bar fut bientôt convertit en morgue. La jeune femme eut un sourire meurtrier. Ce n'était pas finit… Elle les tuera tous jusqu'au dernier et celui-ci sera le chef dont la mort sera d'une cruauté sans pareille. Elle alluma une cigarette et tira dessus en contemplant le carnage face à elle. L'enterrement de la veille lui revint en mémoire, ses larmes de rage qui coulaient le long de ses joues… Elle serra les dents.

« Je les aurais tous… Je te le jure sur le peu qui me reste Mathilde, ils mourront tous et ce par ma main. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le bruit d'un applaudissement résonna derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna pour constater qu'un homme, suivit par deux autres extrêmement grands et musclés qui l'encadraient comme deux gardes du corps, venait de pénétrer les lieux. Assez grand, les cheveux d'un brun foncé aux reflets cuivrés, le teint pâle et des yeux couleur noisette, il lui souriait d'un air charmeur en s'approchant de la belle brune qui écarquilla ses yeux d'un noir d'encre lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

« Vincent… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Salut mon trésor » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune femme était décontenancée. L'homme fit glisser ses mains le long de ses avant-bras jusqu'au niveau de ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Chut Isis… » Continua-t-il de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille. « Et lâches ça maintenant… C'est fini… »

Il caressa les poignets de la brune qui, presque inconsciemment, relâcha ses armes qui tombèrent au sol. Le regard de la jeune femme était perdu, décontenancé. Vincent sourit et lui replaça une mèche derrière son oreille dans un geste tendre.

« Tu sais mon trésor, j'y tenais quand même un peu à ces hommes… Il va falloir que je les remplace maintenant… »

« Les… remplacer ? »

« Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas tant que ça mouillé dans cette histoire… Pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot… »

« Que dis tu ? »

Il ricana.

« Que veux-tu ma belle… Il faut bien que nous les chefs mettons la main à la pâte de temps à autres… »

Isis eut un mouvement de recul et le contempla avec effroi. Lui… cet homme qui dans la noirceur de son quotidien lui avait offert une lueur d'espoir… Cet homme qui était parvenu à la convaincre de l'importance des sentiments dans une étreinte charnelle… Cet homme qui lui avait fait croire au bonheur même pour les pires d'entre eux…

« C'est toi qui… alors tout ça ce n'était… »

« Qu'illusoire, en effet. Tu n'aurais jamais du te séparer de tes préceptes de base… Comment disais tu déjà ? Ah oui… _Pas de paix pour les belligérants, pas de paradis pour les pêcheurs_… »

La jeune femme se contentait de le regarder, abasourdie.

« Choquée ? Moi aussi je le suis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait pu marcher… Comme quoi on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une bonne surprise… Ou mauvaise en l'occurrence pour toi. En prime j'ai eu droit à un super bon coup… L'expérience je suppose… »

Remise de sa surprise, le visage de la jeune femme fut déformé par la haine. Très vite elle sortit une machette accrochée à sa taille et la dirigea vers l'homme qui l'avait trahie en plus d'être le meurtrier d'une personne qui comptait pour elle plus que sa propre vie. Son geste fut stoppé par un des hommes de main de Vincent tandis que l'autre l'immobilisait. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre en vain, la prise était trop forte. Le chef du clan Whisper rit, ce rire qui mit la belle brune dans un état de rage intense accentué par un sentiment d'impuissance. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle se haïssait. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre si facilement ? Tandis qu'il ramassait une de ses armes laissées à terre, elle se maudit autant qu'elle le maudissait en son for intérieur. Elle contempla le canon de son propre revolver pointé sur elle. La mort ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Dans son milieu c'était quelque chose de banal. Pourtant en ce moment même elle aurait donné cher, très cher ne serait-ce que pour qu'il y ait une vie après la mort, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'occasion de le tuer dans cette vie et dans celle qui suit.

« Adieu… Isis. »

Une détonation. Elle sentit brièvement la balle lui traverser le crâne mais elle fut emportée par les ténèbres avant même d'en sentir la douleur tandis que son corps s'effondrait misérablement à terre. Vincent contempla un instant le charmant cadavre s'agiter des derniers soubresauts de la vie avant de sortir du bar, le sourire aux lèvres, suivit de ses deux hommes.

Elle s'éveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Elle se sentait étourdie, son corps entier engourdi et un étrange poids au niveau de la poitrine. Si ce n'était pas douloureux, la sensation n'en demeurait pas moins désagréable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnu aussitôt l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Celui de sa mort. Le bar était par ailleurs toujours jonché de cadavres et parmi eux, le sien. Isis contempla un instant son propre corps dont les yeux grands ouverts semblèrent la fixer à leur tour de leur regard mort. Son regard se dirigea alors vers son front sur lequel se trouvait désormais le trou percé par la balle. Du sang s'écoulait encore de la blessure, répandant une flaque écarlate sur le sol. Sitôt que la jeune femme avait posé les yeux sur l'impact qui avait causé sa mort, une douleur fulgurante la prit à la poitrine, si intense qu'elle en fut pliée en deux elle qui pourtant était formée pour endurer la souffrance. Or jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle sensation, c'était comme si un trou se creusait à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur lui même en train d'être arraché. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces ce qui sembla faire diminuer la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, elle put enfin se redresser, la respiration haletante. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et y senti quelque chose d'étrange, de métallique. Elle baissa la tête et découvrit une chaîne accrochée entre ses seins. Elle la saisit entre ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils et tira doucement dessus avant de grimacer de douleur. Elle décida alors de s'intéresser à son autre extrémité et c'est alors qu'elle découvrit avec effroi qu'elle était désormais littéralement enchaîné à cet endroit. C'était donc ça la mort ? Rester éternellement sur le lieu de son décès ? A moins que ce ne soit l'enfer. Elle qui n'avait toujours cru qu'au néant après la mort elle découvrait son erreur. Seulement au final le résultat était le même. Si au lieu de l'oubli elle avait droit à l'ennui, sa justice n'avait pu être rendue. A la pensée de sa vengeance incomplète, la douleur refit surface plus fulgurante encore la poussant cette fois à se recroqueviller à même le sol et à s'y tortiller, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine. Ses hurlements retentirent bien qu'elle soit sûrement la seule à pouvoir les entendre. Lorsque la douleur se dissipa enfin elle pu constater qu'une parcelle de la chair qui se trouvait à proximité de l'endroit où était accrochée la chaîne commençait à se décoller. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit : Que se passera-t-il lorsque celle-ci se sera détachée d'elle ? Se trouvait-elle au final que dans une phase intermédiaire de la mort ? Etait-ce cela que l'on nomme donc le purgatoire ? Elle finirait sûrement par le savoir avec le temps.

Les heures s'écoulèrent tandis qu'elle contemplait d'un air absent la scène sanglante qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant. Elle évita de regarder son cadavre, de penser à sa vengeance, à _sa_ trahison. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur ceux qui dans leur domaine étaient communément appelés les nettoyeurs. C'était eux qui étaient chargés de faire le ménage après une guerre de gang ou un meurtre de masse. La découverte de son corps suscita l'étonnement et la stupéfaction aux yeux de tous. Ils avaient reconnu ses bagues et donc reconnu son rang. Que quelqu'un soit parvenu à la tuer après toutes les tentatives qui ont été déjouées aux dépends des précédents meurtriers relevait de l'exploit. Qui avait bien pu y arriver ?

Ils restèrent un certain temps à contempler son cadavre. Outre son décès, une autre chose frappèrent les nettoyeurs c'était l'apparence de ce défunt dirigeant si puissant. Qui aurait cru que le chef de Modo Imperiti était une jeune femme dont le visage relevait plus de la poupée que du meurtrier ? Perplexes et interloqués, ils se décidèrent enfin à emporter ce dernier corps.

Isis n'avait rien manqué de la scène pendant laquelle elle se sentit menacée par cette douleur à la poitrine qui était toujours plus présente. Elle parvint cependant à la contrôler de façon instable avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

Par la suite deux jours s'écoulèrent sans grand événement majeur mis à part que la parcelle s'était décollée de presque la moitié avec ses crises de douleurs qui se faisaient plus fréquentes et plus intenses dévoilant un trou en forme de demi-cercle parfait. Seulement le troisième jour les portes du bar s'ouvrirent pour la première fois depuis le passage des nettoyeurs, pour laisser entrer celui dont elle s'efforçait d'oublier jusqu'à son existence : Vincent. Celui-ci pénétra droit et fier dans le bar. Sa vue déclencha une violente crise chez la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la main gauche de son meurtrier pour y voir à son pouce la bague cloutée d'argent symbole de la classe d'élite de la pègre, la douleur fut sans pareille au point qu'elle en perdit la raison. D'instinct ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chaîne et elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces en hurlant de rage, de douleur, de haine, de tristesse… Son esprit semblait être pris dans un tourbillon de chimères tandis qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne qui finit par se détacher d'elle. Il lui sembla alors que tous ses os, tous ses muscles se broyèrent tandis qu'elle se sentait disparaître. Plongée dans des abîmes noires, elle dut endurer la souffrance de son corps qui se tordait, se brisait, se déformait pour se reformer la faisant hurler plus que jamais. C'était comme si toute sa haine, sa rancœur, sa colère se déchaînaient contre elle même. Soudain elle porta ses mains à sa gorge dans laquelle quelque chose semblait être coincé, l'empêchant de respirer. Sitôt qu'elle en eut prit conscience, la chose en question força le passage de sa trachée, jaillissant de ses lèvres et Isis vit quelque chose de blanc recouvrir son visage. Elle se sentit soudain épuisée et petit à petit sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Etait-ce la sa deuxième mort ?

Non… c'était seulement la fin du purgatoire.

Vincent quant à lui avait ressenti une sensation étrange, l'impression d'un danger imminent en ces lieux qu'il avait pénétré.

« Absurde » s'était-il dit. Il n'allait certainement pas la craindre maintenant qu'elle était morte de sa propre main qui plus est.

Vincent n'était évidemment pas homme à croire aux fantômes ou aux revenants. Personne dans le milieu n'y croyait. Pourtant son instinct le mettait de plus en plus en alerte. Soudain l'atmosphère se fit extrêmement pesante, à tel point qu'il courba l'échine comme si un poids s'était posé sur ses épaules. Il ressentit comme une aura meurtrière, une fureur noire et derrière tout cela, un désespoir et une tristesse sans bornes. L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Isis » souffla-t-il.

Il s'efforça de quitter les lieux non sans difficultés. Dès qu'il en fut capable il se hâta de prendre les jambes à son cou, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce bar, fuyant une mort qui n'était que méritée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup à **Yukiju**, **Preppy** et **Keurjani** pour un vos commentaires et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Note spéciale pour **Keurjani** : Je suis désolée, je vais te décevoir mais ceci n'est malheureusement pas un yaoi, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça =s

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sa vision était trouble. Quand celle-ci se précisa elle se rendit compte qu'elle voyait désormais la vie à travers un masque. Découvrant son reflet dans le miroir elle vit un monstre blanchâtre, aux ailes squelettiques, une queue de serpent à la place des jambes, dont le bas du buste était un enchevêtrement de côtes, un trou au niveau de la poitrine, des cornes au niveau des épaules et des coudes et le visage recouvert d'un masque blanc aux yeux semblable à ceux d'un masque vénitien. Sous l'œil gauche, trois larmes, sous l'œil droit deux traits courbés, deux fentes en guise de narines et aucune bouche. Seule vestige de son ancienne apparence, ses cheveux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle : quelque chose monta en elle semblable à un instinct sauvage, primitif. Elle se laissa guider par celui-ci et elle quitta ce bar maudit. Il lui sembla qu'elle suivait une trace qui lui était familière. Au détour d'une ruelle elle vit un homme qui courait devant elle comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Elle le reconnu et comprit que cette fameuse trace qu'elle suivait n'était autre que celle de son assassin. Elle accéléra, mue désormais que par la haine, prête à faucher la vie de cet homme exécrable avec lequel elle avait partagé tant d'étreinte et qui s'est avéré n'être rien d'autre qu'un traître. Ses bras blanchâtres cornus au niveau du coude étaient tendus devant elle, ses mains crochues à la texture reptilienne étaient prête à s'en saisir. Soudain l'homme se stoppa. Intriguée et luttant contre sa haine grandissante, elle ralentit pour voir tout un groupe apparaître à l'autre bout de la rue. Sa raison reprenant le dessus et luttant contre ce nouvel instinct primaire qui l'incitait à tous les attaquer, Isis reconnu ses propres subalternes. Que faisaient-ils la ? Elle eut très vite sa réponse.<p>

« Enfin on te trouve… » dit son second qui se trouvait à la tête du groupe. « On te voyais plus depuis quelque jours… T'as été sacrément discret depuis la mort d'Isis… »

Vincent le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui le clan Modo Imperiti. Derrière lui la présence invisible mais menaçante de leur chef. Pourvu que ce soit un cauchemar…

« C'est vrai que c'est dur de perdre un être cher… » poursuivit le bras droit d'Isis qui avait désormais pris la tête du clan. « Mais bon, comme elle le disait si bien, chaque malheur apporte son lot d'avantages et de désavantages… J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle bague d'ailleurs… »

Le chef du clan Whisper serra son poing droit tandis que les membres de Modo Imperiti l'encerclaient. Paralysé par le sentiment d'un piège se refermant sur lui, il savait qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucune échappatoire.

« Modo Imperiti est spécialisé dans la vengeance. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser couler le meurtre de notre dirigeant. C'est donc de bonne guerre que nous la vengeons. N'y vois rien de personnel… Ou plutôt si… »

Quatre détonations retentirent en même temps et quatre balles vinrent se loger dans les membres de la cible qui s'écroula à terre en hurlant.

Le nouveau dirigeant de Modo Imperiti s'avança vers l'homme qui s'était assis sur sa propre épée, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas été assez naïf pour croire qu'on te laisserait crever si facilement… »

Il se baissa et retira la bague symbolique du pouce de Vincent. Puis il le contempla froidement se tordre de douleur au sol avant de sortir son propre revolver.

« Allez, sans rancune ! »

Une dernière détonation retentit, ce son horrible qui rythmait leur quotidien, et l'homme tourna les talons, quittant les lieux suivis des autres membres du clan.

Vincent gisait sur le bitume. Chaque effort de respiration était une torture pour lui. Le salaud avait pris soin de viser son poumon et non son cœur. Il sentait la mort venir à lui lentement. Il n'attendait que ça. Que cette douleur cesse…. Le simple fait de vivre était une torture. Il sentit que la mystérieuse présence, celle la même qui l'avait poussé dans sa fuite à foncer droit vers sa mort, était toujours sur les lieux. Il tourna difficilement la tête vers elle et dans son champ de vision de plus en plus trouble, il pu distinguer une étrange créature blanchâtre qui le contemplait. Reconnaissant la chevelure brune de celle-ci il sourit. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Dans un dernier effort il entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura.

« Toi au moins tu peux être sûre qu'il saura prendre la relève. Tu t'es choisi un successeur bien digne de toi. »

Il eut un léger ricanement qui se finit par un toussotement et il rendit son dernier souffle.

Isis sourit intérieurement. Une fois de plus Modo Imperiti s'était révélée fidèle à ses principes. Soudain elle se sentit aspirée en arrière dans un trou noir. L'instant d'après elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre, si sombre que l'on n'en voyait pas le ciel. Elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle et une créature semblable à elle l'assaillit. Elle bloqua sans peine son attaque et, suivant son instinct, plaqua une main contre son crane et l'écrasa. Il lui sembla qu'elle aspirait l'énergie de la créature et sitôt que celle-ci en fut vidée, elle gît inerte au sol tandis que Isis se sentait gagner en puissance. C'est ainsi que sa nouvelle vie commença.

Isis apprit très vite qu'elle était devenu un hollow, ces âmes devenues monstres à cause de leur regrets passés ou d'une stagnation trop longue dans le monde réel. Il y avait deux types de hollows : ceux de base qui se contentaient d'âmes humaines pour se nourrir et ceux plus conscients qui aspiraient à évoluer. Elle était de la deuxième catégorie. Ainsi, dans la continuité de sa vie antérieure, l'affrontement demeurait son quotidien. Cependant ses regrets et ses interrogations la tiraillaient. Où se trouvait Vincent à présent ? Aura-t-elle une chance de le tuer une deuxième fois pour venger son amie ? Et Mathilde, où se trouvait-elle ? Pourvu qu'elle aie joint cette fameuse Soul Society… Toutes ces interrogations, toutes ces inquiétudes, tous ces regrets et tout la haine et la rancœur qu'elle conservait en elle la torturaient si bien qu'elle laissait de plus en plus souvent son instinct primaire prendre le dessus sur la raison, la sombrant petit à petit dans l'oubli. Elle atteint très vite un stade supérieur de son évolution, celui de Menos Grande. La encore elle se distingua du reste de la catégorie. Elle était vêtue du même accoutrement bien que son capuchon avait davantage l'aspect de la faucheuse, seulement son masque était quasiment resté le même, mis à par qu'une bouche lui était apparue, avec à ses extrémités des marques qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles du sourire de l'ange. Par ailleurs elle conservait la encore sa chevelure. Elle poursuivit la marche de son évolution en se repaissant des autres Menos Grande et pu enfin quitter ce lieu communément appelé la forêt des Menos. C'est sous une nouvelle forme qu'elle se retrouva dans un désert de sable fin blanc sous une nuit éternelle agrémentée d'une pauvre végétation qui se constituait de quelques arbustes morts. Elle était désormais semblable à La Faucheuse. Elle était en effet vêtue de la célèbre toge noire, déchirée en son bas et au niveau de ses manches évasées qui masquait ses mains qui étaient celles d'un squelette. Sous sa capuche, elle portait toujours son masque encadré de ses longs cheveux. Le sourire de l'ange avait disparu de celui-ci, laissant place à une simple moulure de lèvres. Elle était grande et extrêmement maigre mais une puissance assez considérable émanait d'elle. Elle avait atteint le rang d'Adjuchas. Seulement aussitôt qu'elle fut parvenue à ce stade, une peur primitive de régresser la prit. Elle erra donc dans ce désert combattant et absorbant les hollows les autres Adjuchas qui osaient se confronter à elle. Ceux-ci furent par ailleurs de moins en moins nombreux, sa puissance commençant à se faire connaître. Elle avait désormais une conscience nouvelle qui écrasait désormais sa raison d'antan. C'était comme une renaissance. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à son prénom, et n'avait plus que pour seul vestige de sa vie passée la vengeance. Au fond d'elle demeurait un esprit de justice. Œil pour œil, Dent pour dent, le principe qui avait toujours été à la base de sa personne. Ainsi elle n'hésitait pas à intervenir face à une situation qui lui déplaisait. Seulement le non sens de son existence lui apparaissait de plus en plus. Elle aspirait naturellement à évoluer mais depuis longtemps plus aucun changement ne s'opérait en elle. Elle se contentait juste de demeurer à son stade. Quelque part aussi, elle redoutait de gagner en puissance.

Un soir elle était perché en haut d'un de ces arbres morts. Confortablement installée sur ses branches, une jambe se balançant dans le vide, elle contemplait la lune, paisible. Elle fut interrompue dans sa quiétude par une voix amusée.

« Quel drôle d'oiseau avons nous là… »

Elle se tourna en direction de la voix et découvrit un homme, tout de blanc vêtu, aux cheveux d'un mauve argenté et au sourire sarcastique si étiré que ses prunelles étaient dissimulées par ses yeux plissés.

« Tu ressembles à un renard… »

L'homme fut tant amusé que surpris par cette réflexion de la part du hollow.

« Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? »

« Hé bien… Tu vois ce palais là bas ? »

« Las Noches ? Tu es l'un des trois shinigamis qui en ont prit possession ? »

L'homme sourit.

« Ichimaru Gin. » se présenta-t-il.

« Et donc que me veux tu ? »

« Nous avons entendu parler de toi. Tu intéresses beaucoup maître Aizen, aussi il te propose de te faire accéder à la prochaine étape de ton évolution. En échange, tu entreras dans son service. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que je suis celle que vous recherchez ? »

« Ca me semble évident. La Faucheuse du Désert Blanc ne peut pas avoir d'autre apparence… et puis je sens bien ta force… Que décides-tu donc ? »

« Ais-je vraiment le choix ou est-ce juste pour les convenances ? »

En guise de réponse, le sourire d'Ichimaru s'étira.

« Je vois… »

L'homme tendit une main galante vers elle. Elle la prit de sa main de squelette et descendit de son perchoir pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Elle était si grande qu'elle arrivait presque à sa taille. Ichimaru regarda en direction du palais et poussa un soupir.

« J'imagine que tu ne maîtrises pas le sonido … »

« Si. »

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle s'expliqua :

« Ce désert n'a rien de distrayant. Chaque jour on y mène un combat contre l'ennui… »

« Tu as donc développé tes capacités de ton propre chef… Hé bien, voilà qui va nous arranger. Suis moi… »

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'immense palais, le hollow se dit que cette situation n'était pas plus mal finalement. Même si elle répugnait à l'idée d'être contrainte à servir un homme dont elle ignorait tout des intentions, elle aurait tôt ou tard fini par se lasser de errer dans ce désert sans fin. Cependant elle devait garder une certaine réserve quand à sa puissance, surtout si celle-ci venait à être décuplée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse voir l'étendue de ses capacité. Garder une botte secrète pouvait toujours servir.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? <strong>


End file.
